


March Words 21: Scale

by Siriusstuff



Series: March Words [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, moisturizing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Stiles asks for Derek's help treating dry skin.





	March Words 21: Scale

**Author's Note:**

> For day 21 of the March Words prompt list: https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/171412546721/drabble-me-march
> 
> The word is "scale."
> 
> This has nothing to do with the kanima!

“Would you please rub this lotion on me? From the look of my elbows I’m turning into a lizard.”

“You can’t put lotion on your own elbows?”

“Not just my elbows, Derek! All over me! So my elbow skin doesn’t spread and I become a lizard.”

Derek no longer wasted breath pointing out impossibilities. He just warmed some lotion in his palm before spreading it across Stiles’s back, working it in to the sound of increasingly sensual moans.

Half an hour later: “Why’d you stop? I think I still feel like snacking on crickets.”

Derek dove on top of him.


End file.
